


Just a Little Fun

by Dreamersnirvana



Category: Party of Five (TV 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamersnirvana/pseuds/Dreamersnirvana
Summary: You go to a club to see Natural Disasters with friends and somehow catch Emilio’s eye—but you’re not interested in his game.
Relationships: Emilio x Reader, Emilio/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Just a Little Fun

You wait on the steps of your place for the Uber to show up. Your friend, Veronica, had convinced your friend group to go see this up and coming band. Apparently, the lead singer was really attractive. Or something.  


You sigh and check your phone again, but in the time it took you to do that, the Uber had pulled up and Veronica was hanging outside the window.  


“Y/N! Get in, girl!”  


You shove your phone into your small purse, giving a sheepish smile to the Uber driver who rolls his eyes at your friend as she drags you into the car.  


“Started without us, V?” You say, as you smell the alcohol on her breath and shut the door behind you. On the other side of Veronica, your friend Jordan gives a nod.  


“Pshh.” Veronica dismisses your comment before directing the driver where-to next.  


“Its for the nerves!” Jordan teases, and when you raise an eyebrow she clarifies: “She’s hoping to get with the lead singer.”  


You scoff. “Didn’t he hook up with your old college roommate a couple weeks ago?”  


“Yeah, she’s the one who told her about the band.” Jordan replies before Veronica can answer.  


You give Veronica a look.  


“So what? She said he was a good bang and I _need_ one of those as a rebound from Carl.”  


You shake your head and sigh, looking out the window. Veronica is now on her soap-box about her ex again.  


A fifteen-minute car ride later and you show up at the small club the band is performing at. The three of you pile out of the car and Veronica pays the Uber driver, including a cash tip with a wink.  


“Hannah told me we can get an exclusive with the band.” Veronica says excitedly in your ear as you grab a standing table once inside. “I just have to find the right person to talk to.”  


You nod, trying not to show your disinterest to your friend. But it doesn’t matter, she’s already whisked off somewhere.  


“Want a drink?” Jordan asks, nodding to the bar.  


You shake your head. “I’m good, thanks.”  


Jordan shrugs and heads off, leaving you alone. You look around at the artwork on the walls for a couple minutes before getting bored. When you look back at the bar you notice a handsome man sitting near Jordan. He laughs at something his companion is saying and you think how beautiful his smile is. Trying not to stare too obviously, you alternate between looking at him and looking around for Veronica. Then, when you look back again for the umpteenth time, he’s looking right at you.  


You sit up straight, cheeks flushing as you’ve been spotted, pulling out your phone casually to hide your face. Jordan comes over then, a drink in hand. You use her as an excuse to look over again and notice he’s still watching you with a smirk.  


“Why so red?” Jordan asks.  


“What?” You say, startled.  


“Why so red?” Jordan repeats, sipping from her drink.  


“Nothing.”  


“Mhm.”  


You look back at him again. He waves a little. Directing your attention back to Jordan, you realize she’s waiting impatiently for an answer.  


“Did you not see that guy sitting next to you?” You relent, trying to use Jordan to block out the man from your vision.  


“Which one?” Jordan glances over her shoulder.  


You try and discreetly point him out.  


“Him?” Jordan points, halfway turning around so it can’t be mistaken what she’s doing.  


“Jordan!” You exclaim, grabbing her hand and forcing her to face you again. “Don’t be so obvious.”  


“I mean, he’s pretty cute. For a dude.” Jordan laughs at your embarrassment good-heartedly. “He seems to be paying a lot of attention to you.”  


“No, I don’t think so.” But you flush as you say it.  


“Uh-huh.”  


When you look back over to the bar he’s gone.  


\----  


Veronica comes back and reports she didn’t have any success. You and Jordan comfort her and order a round for the table. An hour goes by and you’ve forgotten about the guy as you talk with your friends. Then, the MC announces the band: the _Natural Disasters_. Veronica practically screeches in excitement.  


“Holy hell he’s _hot_.”  


Jordan rolls her eyes and you smile, following Veronica’s eyes to the stage. That’s when you see him. Center stage, a small smile on his face as he greets the crowd, is the guy from the bar.  


“I told you he was a babe!” Veronica says when she sees your expression of surprise.  


_Shit,_ you think, realizing you had not only zoned-in on the one guy who was probably the biggest player in this club, but also that Veronica would be beyond upset if she knew you kind of wanted him. Well, she doesn’t have to know.  


The band plays and you try to pretend that you're not disappointed with the turn of events. It's not like it went anywhere anyway, it was just some mutual looks from afar—no big deal. Also, you were done hooking up with guys like him. Right? Yes, of course. Then you realize he’s seen you in the crowd and is kind of staring at you as he’s singing.  


He does that all night, almost singing directly at you the entire time. You’re flattered, and maybe a little into it, but it doesn’t change who he is or that your friend already called dibs.  


After the show, the three of you are getting ready to leave when a guy approaches and asks if you and your friends would like to meet the band.  


“Absolutely!” Veronica replies before you can decline, grabbing Jordan and you both by the arm and following the guy as he leads you to the back.  


The room he leads you to isn’t glamorous: its small and is full of old furniture that doesn’t really fit the space. But the band doesn’t seem to care as they crowd around a small table with their drinks. As you and your friends enter, they all stand and greet you. Veronica immediately introduces herself to everyone and you try not to notice that the lead singer keeps looking back at you even as your friend is speaking.  


When it's your turn, you offer your hand to him so as to get it over with faster.  


“Hi, it's nice to meet you.” You say politely, shaking his hand for the briefest of moments.  


“Officially, that is. I couldn’t help but notice you staring at me earlier.” He says bluntly, but with a flirtatious smile. You flush again and he laughs a little. “I thought I should properly introduce myself. I’m Emilio.”  


“Y/N.” You reply.  


“Thanks for coming, Y/N. I hope you enjoyed the show.” Emilio says, moving closer to you as someone has to move past him in the small space. His arm brushes up against yours and you feel your heart quicken.  


“Yeah, I did. You guys have a really nice sound.” Emilio smiles at your compliment and you glance over at Veronica but don’t catch her eye. Surprisingly, she’s more interested in talking to the drummer now. You hate the little bit of relief that gives you.  


“Want to sit?” He offers, gesturing to the sofa. You look at your friends, who don’t seem to be leaving any time soon, and nod. The two of you sit down and you try not to think about the fact that your knees are touching in the close quarters.  


“So what do you do, Y/N?” He keeps his eyes on you as he takes a sip of his drink.  


You sigh at this, reality slapping you in the face at his inquiry. Emilio lowers his drink with a questioning look.  


“Look, I know you’re not really interested in what I say.” You admit, making him raise an eyebrow. “You’re just trying to hook up.”  


His eyebrows shoot up in surprise.  


“Woah, you’re getting a little ahead of yourself, Y/N. You don’t even know me.”  


“Yeah, I don’t, but I do know guys like you.”  


“I think that’s a little unfair.”  


“Maybe, but I’m not worried about being fair.” You reply.  


Emilio scoffs, and to your surprise, he smiles.  


“Honesty. I like that.”  


Annoyance sparks in you and you ignore how half of it is directed towards yourself because of how you like it when he smiles.  


“You do, huh? Well, here’s honesty for you: I didn’t want to come tonight. She convinced me,” you point at Veronica, “because she wants to sleep with you—because that’s what you do.”  


“Says who?”  


“Says her college roommate that you slept with.”  


“Okay, I guess you caught me.” He sits up slightly, leaning in closer to you. “But you have to admit you’re interested.”  


“I’m not.”  


“Really? Because the way you looked at me earlier tonight suggested otherwise.”  


The two of you are close, almost nose to nose. Emilio looks down at your lips and you take in a breath. His hair falls forward as his gaze stays downward, beginning to lean in to close the gap.  


“That doesn’t matter.” You insist, putting a hand on his chest and moving him away from you slightly. Your hand rests there a moment too long and you ignore the smirk on his face as you put it back in your lap.  


“Okay, if you say so, Y/N. But just so we’re clear, I don’t see anything wrong with having a little bit of fun.”  


You roll your eyes and Emilio smirks again, taking a swig of his drink.  


You and Emilio then join the larger conversation with the rest of the band and your friends. Time passes as you all have fun talking about your lives.  


The band tells stories about when they met, how they started, and previous gigs they’ve had. You enjoy the way Emilio’s eyes sparkle when he talks about his music. Maybe it’s just the buzz you were feeling earlier, but you allow him to sneak an arm around the back of the couch behind you at some point.  


Sometimes the two of you break off into private conversations when the opportunity arises. Despite your earlier reservations, you find yourself opening up to him about your life. How things aren’t perfect right now with where you wanted to be and you just needed some time out tonight to not think about it. Emilio listens and relates to you, expressing his own frustrations with affording rent on the sporadically paid basis that comes with being in a band. You can feel your opinion about him change with each new topic you cover.  


After a while, the group conversation dies down as it gets later in the night. You and your friends have to head home, and Emilio insists on walking out with you to your ride.  
With Jordan and Veronica already in the Uber, you stand just outside the club’s back entrance with Emilio. He grabs your hands and you resist rolling your eyes at the cliche with a smile on your lips.  


“I had a great time tonight, Y/N.” Emilio says, the height difference making his hair fall down to his brows again.  


“Yeah, me too. It was nice to get out and not worry about things for a while.” You look down at your clasped hands before looking back at him.  


You can’t read the expression on Emilio’s face, but you feel like you can see the sparkle in his eyes—the one you know is genuine even in the short time you’ve spent together.  


“It doesn’t have to end, you know. We can go back to my place…” But Emilio doesn’t finish, already sensing your answer. He gives you a small smile.  


“I did have fun though, Emilio. Maybe it wasn’t the kind you were looking for, but it was enough for me.”  


“No, it was enough for me, too.”  


You smile at that, a little surprised. But there was that sparkle again.  


Silence ensues. Neither of you want the night to end but know it won’t go any further. You look back down at your hands again for a moment before looking back at him.  


“Goodbye, Emilio.”  


“Goodbye, Y/N.”  


Then you do it: you reach up and kiss him. Electricity sparks as you let go of his hands so you can reach up and touch his neck. His response is eager and the kiss deepens as you taste the alcohol on his tongue. Emilio wraps his arms around your waist and you run a hand through his hair before pulling away slightly, staying close so you can savor the moment.  


“Maybe another time.” You say in a breath, taking one last look at his eyes before pulling away completely.  


You keep your eyes on him as you walk away, enjoying the slightly dazed look on his face. With butterflies in your belly, you get into the car and give one final wave to Emilio. He waves back, giving you a smile as he runs his hand through his hair. The Uber pulls away.  


Even if he forgets about you and moves on to the next girl tomorrow night, you don’t really care. It was nice to imagine what it would’ve been like if you had taken him up on his offer—but tonight was perfect just as it was. His was one of the best kisses you had ever had.  


(p.s — he didn’t forget your name).


End file.
